A Change of Plans
by MissTayllorBaby
Summary: Emmett Takes Parker on a vacation, but it doesn't turn out quite like she'd planned.


The nerve of him.. Just who the hell did he think he was?! And with _her _of all people! Ugh. Did he just bring me here as a courtesy? Like 'Oh hey, I'm about to go fuck my ex-wife and break your heart, so enjoy this lovely vacation.' Seriously?! I have half a mind to just out him! We _are _in Italy. Emmett had told me enough about the Volturi to know that they were the 'kill now, ask questions later' type.

I walked around the city, wherever the hell I was, aimlessly, trying to gather my thoughts. I am by NO means that 'feel sorry for me' kind of person, but I couldn't help but let my mind wander as I wondered what exactly it was that seemed to make him fall out of love with me, if he was ever actually IN love with me in the first place, which I had obviously become unsure of as of tonight.

I passed this old theater while I walked. It looked like it hadn't been opened in decades, if at all this century. I paid close attention to the details of the building, intrigued by it. I effortlessly pried the door open, and walked in to the run down establishment, extremely interested in the history of it. The inside didn't look as bad as the outside did. It was really dusty, and dirty, but it didn't look half eaten by termites, or like a wrecking ball had come through it. The seats were all still intact; there was a sheet over the piano in the corner of the room, and the stage… It was proscenium style and absolutely gorgeous in all of it's elderly, mystic glory.

I walked up the old stairs on the side of the stage, and they creaked as I took each step. I stood in the center of the stage and looked out in to the empty house. I closed my eyes and let fuzzy images come to my mind as I stood there. I knew I'd been on stage before some time in my human life, because it felt right, being there. Like that feeling you get when you walk through the door of your own house after a really long day and you just sigh because it's good to be home.

I found myself laying there a few minutes later, staring at the ceiling and the poles that used to hold stage curtains and light fixtures and what not. While a lot of my human memories were very skewed, I still thought about my mom. Whenever she'd break up with a boyfriend, or lost a job or really when anything bad happened, she would always say that music could solve everything. I remember coming home from school and hearing music blaring from her room, and I'd know that something was wrong. When I got to college, I picked up a similar habit. I know I used to sing back then, and when something happened I'd lock myself in a stall and sing to myself. I have some pretty solid flashbacks of those moments. So as I laid on floor of the stage I started to sing to myself, hoping maybe it would help the hurt I could feel in my chest.

----

He was walking through the street, hoping to seek some solace from Heidi. He just didn't know how many other ways to say 'I don't want to fuck you anymore!' to her. Admittedly, she was ridiculously hot, but in that 'she's probably a slut' sort of way, and he was so completely sick of her always fawning over him, thinking her body would send him in to some kind of sexual frenzy, like he would decide that he just _had _to have her. Yeah, not likely. She made it way too easy, and that was never fun.

Smiling as he passed two young women, Demetri enjoyed the attention, as their heads turned, gawking at his flawless appearance. Had he been allowed to hunt in the city, they surely would have made a great meal. After they passed, he let his sense take over, hoping to find someone interesting enough worth tracking, at least for the night to give him something to do. Almost immediately, he tuned into a melody that was coming from the other side of the city. Intrigued, he followed the sound to a run down old theater. He walked in and remained silent, still listening to the singing coming from the girl who was laying on the stage.

-----

I kept my eyes closed as I just let the music come out of me. I wasn't really concerned with how I sounded; I was sure it wasn't anything to be proud of. "Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed, it's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid. No one reaches out a hand for you to hold. When you look outside look inside to your soul.."

But I stopped, as I smelled that there was someone else in the room with me, and I sat up. Who ever he was, he was gorgeous; so much that most probably would have drooled at the sight of him. His hair was that 'just been fucked' look, kinda spiky going every which way, like he had just run his fingers through it. He was a pasty blonde, a total Logan Huntzberger look alike. Aaaand, his eyes are red. He was one of _those._ Fantastic. That's like finding out the guy you're in love with is a republican: heartbreaking at first, but then you think to yourself 'maybe I could overlook it, because he's just so damn hot.' He was wearing a collared Henley t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were kind of baggy, but fit perfectly for a guy.

"Uh, hi." I said, looking around, unsure of what he wanted or what to do.

"Your voice is breathtaking." I would make sweet, passionate love to the accented words that just left his mouth.

I know, I know... Just like an American to be crude and classless...

"Oh.. Thanks. I was just.." I started my sentence before realizing I didn't feel like giving any explanation. "I'm Parker."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Parker. My name is Demetri." He made swiftly made his way to the stage and stood in front of me. "Might I be so bold as to ask what you're doing in a place such as this?" he motioned around him.

"Nothing, really… I didn't exactly have anything else to do, and I guess I don't really have anywhere to go, so here I am." I shrugged.

"Where are you from, Parker?" he crouched down and sat to be eye level with me.

"The U.S. Just here on vacation. You're from here, I take it?"

"Indeed. I expect you know who I am by now?"

"You're in the Volturi, right? I figured as much." I nodded and smirked to myself finding it ironic that I had just been thinking about the Volturi hours before.

"I am. May I ask what brings the smile to your face?" he looked like he was studying my face intently, as if he'd never seen someone like me before.

"I had just been thinking about the Volturi earlier. In the abstract, of course." I kept my eyes cast downward a little, and started to brush the dust off my sundress.

"So what brings you to Italy? Have you come alone?"

"I hadn't.. But it sure looks like I'll be leaving alone." I gave a small smile to make light of the situation.

"Care to explain?"

The pure sex that was Demetri's voice made me pay more attention to his lips, and from then, the only thing I could think about was what they would feel like on my body. Perfect, probably…

"It's not really worth explaining. I came with my boyfriend… and things didn't turn out so well. And thank GOD I never…" I was kind of speaking to myself at the same time, realizing the bullet I'd clearly just dodged.

Demetri had an amused smile on his face as he watched me process the events of the evening before him.

"Never what?"

"Nothing… it's not anything worth thinking about." I shook my head. Maybe not with Emmett… But with him? Oh fuck, yeah.

He laughed to himself once more, "Forgive me, perhaps I should explain. I have an ability to catch the general train of thought you're having."

Fuck my life. "Oh! My bad.." God I bet his voice talking dirty would be so hot.. Fuck! I smacked myself in the forehead, forgetting he could basically know what I was thinking.

----

Demetri was amused with the girl. She was gorgeous, but in such a different way then most of the other women he interacted with regularly. She wasn't slutty hot or little girl hot, she wasn't too cutesy, either. She had such a classic beauty about her it was almost unheard of. She was very natural, not all primped up and perfect like Heidi. Her hair was in a ponytail, but it was loose, and there were strands of hair falling in her face, as it rested over her shoulder. She was in a white sundress, but it fit her, just a simple cotton dress that rested right above mid thigh. And while he couldn't read her exact thoughts, the tenors he intercepted were quite amusing as well as interesting.

----

"You're quite gorgeous yourself, Parker."

"Oh, thanks." I kept my eyes downward, and smiled kind of embarrassedly.

He thinks I'm gorgeous… God, he's fucking perfect and he thinks _I'm _gorgeous. Because this makes so much sense… I bet he's that rough but passionate type. Like, you know how there's a difference between just being really rough, and being rough and passionate? He's so fluid in everything he does; I bet he's got a lot of passion. Fuck! It's like the more I tell myself not to think about him because he can hear me, the more I do it!

"Would you care to find out?" he grinned devilishly at me.

He actually got that.. And he wanted to show me… I wondered silently if it was my birthday, but then I looked around and a bit of disappointment set in. Here? In this dirty old building? This is so not how I imagined my first time being…

"I'm totally game, for sure, but I just… this wasn't exactly.." I didn't really want to tell him it was my first time because I thought it might scare him off.

"Come on. Follow me." He stood up and took my hand, abruptly leaving the building.

We ran a short distance, (well for us, at least,) and he stopped us in this empty alleyway.

Really, Demetri? You're vampire royalty and _this _is where you decide to take me? You're hot… But Christ, how cheap do you think I am?!

Ah, fuck it. I'm not concerned with it anymore.

He took my face in his hands and his lips found mine. Yeah, we could have been back in the old theater and I'd be perfectly okay with it. I couldn't believe how it felt. Kissing Emmett was never like this… It was like my body was on fire. We were only kissing and I could feel myself moan in to his lips, pressing myself against him. He moved his lips down to my neck and toward my ear, kissing and nibbling before he spoke.

"Look to your right."

I didn't really care to see what ever might have been to my right at that moment and I hadn't planned on looking, but he moved his lips to the left side of my neck and I turned my head to give him better access and happened to notice a body of water underneath the full size moon. I wasn't exactly sure if it was a lake.. Or a pond. It could have been the ocean for all I knew, I was only concentrating on his lips and they way he was making my body feel. I knew I was wet.. I had to be; I could feel it. It was almost embarrassing how turned on I was this early. I just.. I never knew I could actually be this turned on! Emmett never came even close to making me feel like this.

His hands moved down to my hips, and he roughly pulled my body closer to his. God yes… I let out another moan as he continued the sweet assault on my neck while grinding his hips in to mine. I kept my arms wrapped around his neck, getting lost in this feeling that hadn't ever come over me before. Demetri moved one of his hands under my dress and began to tease me, only lightly rubbing my clit through my panties. I moaned out much more loudly as he moved his finger back and forth, moving my hips, trying to get him to apply more pressure.

His lips found mine once again, as he continued to tease me. It had felt almost like I was just letting out one long continuous moan, I just couldn't help it. He was putting just enough pressure on my clit to make my body beg for more. I could feel him smiling against my lips and he slipped his hand underneath my panties.

"God damn." Demetri muttered to himself, verbally taking notice of how wet I was. He moved his finger back and forth over my clit directly, before he slipped a finger inside me, making me start to shake a little as I cried out into his lips once again. "So tight. You really haven't done this before, have you?"

I shook my head as my eyes closed, concentrating on nothing but his finger inside of me. My mouth opened slightly as I felt him add another finger. "I'm gonna.. I'm gonna cum.." I panted out, burying my face into his neck.

---

Demetri looked down at her as her body started to shake beneath him. Her eyes were shut and she bit her lips as her orgasm started to wash over her. It was gorgeous. Her facial features were practically flawless, and her pure vulnerability made what he was doing to her that much hotter. _He _was the one making her cum. _He _was the one corrupting her. And it would be _his _cock fucking her tight little pussy for the first time.

He smiled as he looked at her, continuing to move his fingers as the walls of her pussy contracted around them. A minute later, he removed his hand and brought his fingers to her mouth, to taste herself. She was a freaky little thing… Heidi would have slapped his hand away and given him a look of death. She grabbed his hand with both of hers and licked his fingers clean. He had an amused look on his face as she finished tasting herself.

"I assume you're not opposed to returning the favor?" He put his hands on the brick wall behind her.

He was surprised by the way her eyes lit up when he spoke. It was as if he'd just told her the best news, ever. Her hands went to the buckle of his pants, undoing them and pulling them down, just enough to let his cock free. She started to stroke him, and he noticed her eyes widen as she put her hand around him. A groan left his mouth as her hand gripped him tighter.

----

My god. He's HUGE.

And he's going to tear me apart. Fuck, yes. I started to jerk his cock back and forth, slowly at first, because I wasn't sure of what I was doing. When he growled I could have cum just by hearing it. I'd never heard anything sexier in my entire life. I didn't want to just jerk him off, I wanted to suck his cock. Bad.

His lips found mine once again as we continued to kiss passionately while my hand moved over his cock. A few minutes later, I broke the kiss and bent down so I was on my knees in front of him. I took the tip in my mouth, sucking lightly at first, more to taste his pre-cum then anything, and it was goooooodd. I slid more of him in to my mouth and his hands moved immediately to my head, thrusting his hips in time with the bobbing of my head.

"Fuck yes... What a pretty little mouth...." I heard him growl as his cock reached the back of my throat. Well. I'm officially ready to propose.

I didn't get a chance to suck him too much longer before he pulled me back to my feet. I turned around and placed my hands on the cold brick as I stuck my ass out to rub against his cock. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back for a minute before grabbing ahold of my hips and abruptly turning me around, pushing my back to the wall so I was facing him.

"I want to see the expression on your face when you feel me slide in to your tight, wet pussy for the first time." He smiled with lazy, glossed eyes, like he had just woken up.

"Please, give it to me... This body is all yours. Fucking take it..." I begged as he pulled my dress up, rubbing his cock against me.

"Beg for it. Beg me to give it to you.." He mused, still teasing me.

I pulled his face to mine with my hands around the back of his neck, and kissed him again. It was with more urgency that my lips found his, and he'd forgotten all about teasing me and pushed him self against me so our torsos were touching. I reached down between us and took his cock in my hand and rubbed the tip against my wet pussy.

"You wanna give this to me? God it's so big...There's no way it'll fit!" I smiled trying to antagonize him.

"Oh but it will, my sweet. That wet pussy will make it so easy to slide my cock inside of you." he grinned as I kept flicking the tip of his cock over my clit.

"I don't know, Demetri. How is your huge, fat cock going to fit in my tiny, wet, tight pussy?" I whispered as I kissed around his adam's apple.

He didn't respond right away. His eyes stayed closed and his head tilted back and it wasn't until I bit his neck that he was pulled from his lull. "Like this." he breathily replied, as he lifted me up so he was holding the underside of my knees, and pushed his cock inside me.

I screamed out, shocked by how it all happened in one swift motion. It didn't hurt exactly. I mean, like, he was huge and it took a minute to adjust to his size, but it wasn't that kind of pain that was to be expected as a human losing my virginity. He kept his eyes on me as he slowly and deliberately began thrusting in and out of me, watching my reaction to him. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, losing myself in the pleasure. My fingers were _nothing_ compared to this.

"Demetri... Oh my god..." I moaned as I ran my fingers through his hair. "Don't stop... Oh please.."

"I've never felt anything so fucking tight. God damn.." he groaned out, not taking his eyes off me once.

"Harder..." I choked out. "I want it harder."

"I'll give it as hard as you can fucking take it, little girl."

God,I'd never heard anything as hot as the way he was talking to me... He pushed up against me again so he could quicken his pace, and he captured my lips for another intensely hot kiss. I couldn't wrap my mind around which to pay attention to, his cock pounding in and out of me, or possibly the hottest kiss of my life. I could feel another orgasm start to build as he kept his pace.

Another smile rose to his face as I breathily choked out "Demetri.. God.. I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum..."

He immediately pulled out of me and I audibly displayed my dismay for his impromptu action. No, no, no! Put it back in! He turned me around so my ass was sticking out. Pushing up my dress once again, he rubbed the small of my back with his hands and slowly brought them to my hips. He teased me with his cock before pushing inside of me once again. I could feel my moans vibrate off the cool brick my cheek was pressed against.

"Tell me..." Demetri started as he pounded his cock in to me. "Tell me who this sweet little cunt belongs to."

"You.. It's all yours... Ah fuck.."

"You look so fucking hot bent over taking my cock like my little slut. You're my little slut, aren't you?" he breathily whispered as he leaned over to kiss the back of my neck.

"Oh my god, yes.." I choked out.

"Fuck, you're going to make me just cum inside of you, aren't you? Even better. I'll be your first everything.."

He started thrusting in to me as fast as he could, trying to speed up the onset of my orgasm, and it definitely worked. I cried out into the brick wall, as my pussy got even tighter around his cock. He let out another low growl as he gave one last thrust and came inside of me.

Demetri let go of my hips slowly, putting an arm against the brick wall, needing a moment to compose him self. I fixed my dress and tried to smooth it out the best I could as he zipped his pants back up and adjusted the rest of his clothes. I wasn't quite sure what to say next... Hey, thanks for fucking my brains out. Talk to you later?

"You were spectacular, darling." he gave a satisfied smile. "Might I even say one of the best I've had."

"Back at you." I giggled... of course he was the best; he was the _only._

_"_Shame you're not staying. It would be great fun to have you here on a permanent basis."

"I know, right?" I smiled back at him. To have him around any time I wanted to give it to me like that? Oh hells yeah.

"So, I'll be seeing you soon, then. Right?" he gave a smile that looked almost... hopeful?

I gave a light smirk and started skipping down the street. I can't wait to tell Emmett that I was moving to Italy. It was going to absolutely _kill _him. Perhaps a 'thank you' card should be in order for Rosalie.


End file.
